The Tales of Rose
by WinterLifeAmerica
Summary: In a rash decision after having her heart broken, Rose Beckett makes a deal with Davy Jones to remove her heart so she can never fall in love again. Unknowing to her Jones cursed her so that she would serve 500 years, over many reincarnated lifetimes as revenge on her father. The only way he could find her though was if someone called her heartless. A glimpse at her many lifetimes.


**Author's Note: So this is Rose's reincarnated life from 1906 to 1923. Some chapters will be her whole lifetime or the time close to her death. For this chapter I wanted to associate her with Daisy from the Great Gatsby. So I ended up coming up with this very first chapter.**

The year is 1923. The Buchanans had just hired a new nanny to look after their daughter. As the sun was setting on a late October afternoon, the maid whose identity was similar to the lady of the house heard a knock at the door. Opening the door, she saw two men standing by a taller man by the name of Wolfsheim.

"Are you Daisy," he asked her.

"Yes I am but so is…", the young girl replied, but before she could finish the two men grabbed her holding up a rag doused in chloroform to her face. Grabbing her unconscious body they put her into the back of a Rolls Royce and drove off into the night. Hours passed and Daisy awoke, her vision slowly clearing from its cloudy fog as to when she first woke up. Looking around she found herself to be tied up and gagged. The car's engine sputtered off, as she felt them remain stationary. Wolfshiem's goons opened the doors getting out, before walking to the backside, pulling Daisy out, they cut the ropes binding her legs, forcing her to stand.

"Walk or I will shoot you," Wolfsheim sneered, pointing a revolver at her.

Daisy nodded, as the goons led her to a dock, standing behind her one of them tied her leg to an iron anvil. Daisy looked around at them in fear, as they put the anvil on a rowboat, before gesturing her into the boat. She sat down, as the men got into the boat, the two goons rowing the boat as Wolfsheim sat across from her as he began to speak,

"So Daisy… Gatsby always talked about how great you were, how you two were star crossed lovers, and that one day he could prove his love to you. Well I heard you two finally met, and I was happy for Gatsby see.. Until I learned you were nothing but a lying no good brat. Hit a girl in cold blood, yeesh I get if you was scared or something and had to much to drink. But to allow my partner Gatsby to take the fall, and be murdered? No that's not gonna fly with me toots. So you're gonna be sleeping with the fishes, just like Gatsby and that woman you hit. Now anything you want to say to that?" Wolfsheim asked her as he removed her gag.

"You've got the wrong girl, my employer is the Daisy you're looking for," Daisy told him with tears in her eyes.

"Tell it to Sweeney. Does it look like I was born yesterday to believe someone would be stupid and hire someone with the same name as them?"

"It's the truth".

"No it isn't, boys put her under," Wolfsheim responds looking towards his men.

"No please don't," Daisy begged as the goons lifted up the anvil.

"I'm doing the world a favor, the world doesn't need heartless lying girls like you," as Wolfsheim finished his words, he got up, towering over Daisy, he grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her up, before throwing her overboard. Taking a deep breath Daisy kicked with her free leg poking her head out of the water right as the goons threw the anvil overboard, with a scream she felt herself get pulled underwater, being dragged down into the darkness. As she felt herself being pulled down memories came back to her flooding her mind, as she remembered her past lives, Daisy looked downwards and saw that she was sinking to what looked like a shipwreck. As her feet touched the deck of the ship, the ship rose up to the surface. Daisy coughed up a bit of water, as she looked up to see a crew of mutated men approaching her. Turning her head, she saw the familiar face of Jones.

"Well I guess I'm not going to anymore dances."

"You would need a man to dance with you, was he the one who called you heartless," Jones asked her sarcastically.

"No, turns out the lady I work for killed someone, and we bear an uncanny resemblance," Daisy answered standing up as she was untied.

"Did you have a man?"

"What does it matter. It's not like I can ever see him again in this lifetime at least."

"Yes but I want to know if I have to worry about you trying to jump overboard the Dutchman".

"No, his name was Davy. Something about his name bothered me, couldn't for the life of me figure out why, but now I remember why I disliked his name. And no I wouldn't waste my time trying to get back to him, when all I think of is your ugly face whenever I hear his name".

Jones glared at her before muttering,

"I should have let those men drown you".

 **Author's Note: So this is the first time I believe I've written a whole chapter in third person, since first person is usually my comfort zone. I also looked up 1920's slang for this, so that's where um "Tell it to Sweeney" comes from which basically translates to thats bullshit. The story is gonna be rated M for future chapters with language and other themes that I haven't decided yet, but I will say in the author's note above in future chapters any warnings. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
